


The Fine Print

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Same Bat, Different Man [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman always honors his agreements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Battle For The Cowl.
> 
> For [](http://genclay.livejournal.com/profile)[**genclay**](http://genclay.livejournal.com/) and [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/) \-- it's all their fault, after all.

Clark had been staring at the ceiling above his bed for several long minutes, unable to find sleep, when all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark figure emerging from the shadows. He sat up immediately, looking straight at the intruder.

 _Batman?_

Frowning, Clark rubbed his eyes and looked again. That couldn't be right. For one thing, Batman hadn't climbed into Clark's bedroom this way for...oh, ages. And for another, well, Bruce was dead.

But, this was a very real person, with skin and bones under the costume - and a strong heartbeat, too.

"I know who you're _supposed_ to be," Clark said, cocking his head to the side, "but I don't know who you _really_ are..."

"Oh, uh... Me," Batman replied in a voice that sounded uncharacteristically uncertain, and he proceeded to remove his cowl, revealing that he was Dick Grayson. He had an odd smile plastered on his face.

Amused, Clark asked, "What are you doing up here? It's not quite like you to do this."

Dick took another step forward. "You're looking at the new and _improved_ me," he explained. "As the new and improved Dark Knight. Come on, admit it... I look _great_ in this getup!" Emboldened by the fact that his remark had gotten a chuckle out of Clark, Dick went on, "It came to my attention that Superman had a certain _special_ relationship with my predecessor. And, I'm taking my new role very seriously, of course, so I thought I'd drop by and say that I'll honor every last agreement you had with the former Batman. Right down to the fine print..."

This time, Clark laughed wholeheartedly. "If by _special relationship_ you're referring to him and I _sleeping together_ , then sadly I have to inform you that you're mistaken."

"I am? Seriously?" Dick frowned, confused. "I thought for sure-- heck, the _entire_ superhero community seems to think you guys were...you know... _doing it_."

"Are you kidding? _Batman_ knew better than to climb into my bed!" Clark told him, still laughing. "Never mix business with pleasure."

Dick's entire face turned bright red as he suddenly felt completely ridiculous for even suggesting something so...well, insane would have been a good word for what he'd just put forward. "Ah," he said simply, not knowing how else to respond.

"Of course, _Bruce_ came and went as he pleased," Clark immediately explained. "You know how he is. _Was._ That's ancient history, anyway."

Dick made a noncommittal noise and he slipped the cowl back on his head.

Ignoring the fact that his unexpected guest had retreated to the shadows, Clark added, "I guess the bottom line here is, you can _stay_ , but that _costume_ has got to go."

=> End.


End file.
